


A Nagging Mother

by Chuchugou



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Ignis has big mom energy, Not Shippy, but still wonderful, just stupid cute shit, they're a big family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchugou/pseuds/Chuchugou
Summary: “Noctis!!”Ignis called again, his voice growing louder and much more demanding. Really, he sounded like a mother and Noctis couldn’t tell if it drove him crazy or not. The nagging was, on some occasions, absolutely horrendous and even Prompto had to admit they were only good for making your head ache. Yet sometimes they made Noctis thankful to have such a motherly figure after losing his own.





	A Nagging Mother

“Noctis! I require your assistance!”

 

Ignis’ voice rumbled through the tent the four boys usually shared when camping, and although his voice was loud enough to wake the three that normally slept until at least nine in the morning, Gladiolus and Prompto snuggled down into the sleeping bags that kept them warm and protected from the night’s uncomfortable temperatures, knowing there was no reason for them to wake for Ignis' calls. Noctis, on the other hand, no matter how badly he wanted to hide in his cushioned sleeping bag and mute out the angry yells from Ignis to sleep for another God knows how long, managed to open his eyes and hesitantly sit up. His hair was a ruffled mess thanks to never washing it the night before and he had drool stains all over his mouth and chin; the four rushed to find a campsite after not getting sleep for 24 hours and Noctis was too exhausted to care about his appearance. He wondered how in the world Ignis was able to wake after such a long period of lack of sleep and after peaking at the two other men, who continued to sleep peacefully beside Noctis, he was half tempted to either force them to wake and suffer with him or just fall back into a deep sleep. A short coma didn't sound like such a bad idea right now, and with how much Gladiolus and Prompto were teasing him while radiating comfort and heavy sleep vibes, he almost thought about knocking himself out.

 

“Noctis!!”

Ignis called again, his voice growing louder and much more demanding. Really, he sounded like a mother and Noctis couldn’t tell if it drove him crazy or not. The nagging was, on some occasions, absolutely horrendous and even Prompto had to admit they were only good for making your head ache. Yet sometimes they made Noctis thankful to have such a motherly figure after losing his own.

 

“I’m coming!!” Noctis grumbled and held himself back from yelling, not wanting to be scolded for having a bad attitude. Ignis was truly a daemon when he was angry and, with their lack of sleep, he didn't want to be the cause of Ignis' rage. Who knows what would happen to the prince if he were to get on the brunet's bad side. Stretching his arms above his head and yawning loudly Noctis pushed his warm sleeping bag off his now chilled legs and threw himself up, managing to keep himself from wobbling over and tumbling on the other two, not that they didn't deserve it right now. It took a good minute or two for him to completely wake and crawl out of the tent, eyes narrowing at the blinding ray of sunlight that shone straight into his eyes and made him debate hiding in the tent longer. Yet he forced himself to stand and stumble to the setup Ignis had for cooking: a table, portable stove, various cookware that Noctis had no idea where it was normally stored, and, of course, Ignis, who stood with his cup of steaming ebony.

 

“Noctis, I told you last night that I would need your help making breakfast.” The brunet rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger, obviously exhausted but determined to feed the crew he called family. His obvious annoyance sent a chill down the already cold prince's spine and he sighed a heavy breath. There was no need to make the other angrier than he already was, not to mention Noctis wasn't in the mood to be crabby first thing in the morning.

 

“I’m tired, don’t expect me up so early.” Noctis grumbled and his nose crinkled when he received a look that made him groan. “Besides, I’m not even good at cooking. I'd rather not burn down our camp site, especially not with those two still sleeping in the most flammable thing we have."

 

“You’re not the only tired one around here,” Yep, Ignis was _definitely_ sleep deprived. “I asked for your help and you said you would. Don’t act like such a brat … Besides, I'm not expecting you to use any form of heat. Just help me prepare and I'll do all the cooking.”

 

“Uuugh. Just hurry up so we can get this over with, _mom_.”

 

In that moment, Ignis’ glasses cracked and he nearly dropped his mug but managed to save it, the thought of losing his morning ebony crossing his already confused and slightly horrified mind for a split second before it focused back on what Noctis said. The prince seemed oblivious, more freaked out about Ignis’ mysteriously broken spectacles and how the brunet nearly tumbled over and lost the only thing that keeps him sane every morning: caffeine. With a shaking hand Ignis used his middle finger to push his now useless glasses over the bridge of his nose, somehow unable to tell any difference past the cracks the glass developed, able to see Noctis' horrified face as clear as day.

 

_MOM?!_

Was his mind fooling him, or did Noctis really, in that moment, just call him his mother? The word that rambled in his mind shocked Ignis, it confused him and sent him to another dimension, and yet something about it made him feel proud. 

 

 _“_ You can call me that again.” The brunet beamed and Noctis’ brows furrowed, confused and absolutely mortified by the sudden energetic tone Ignis shot at him. It was only a minute ago that Ignis was yelling and nagging and making Noctis want to tear his hair out and sleep for the rest of his life, so what changed Ignis so much that it left him first looking scared, and now looking as calm as possible?!

 

 

"What-?"

"Don't call me by my name anymore, Noct. Call me 'mom'."

" _WHAT_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago ... I actually think I started writing it around the beginning of 2018 and left it until now. I always thought Ignis was the mom of the group, always making sure the boy's had food and were comfortable and safe, so when I thought of Noctis accidentally, or sarcastically, calling him 'mom' I lost my absolute mind and had to write it. It's really short and kind of pointless but I had a blast writing it and especially imagining Iggy's glasses bursting out of pure shock, so I hope ya'll enjoy reading it LOL.
> 
> Also sorry I'm so late to the party. I've loved FFXV since it came out and it's been my favorite video game since, but I never gathered the courage or energy to write anything for it and post it publicly. Now that the FFXV journey is over my heart aches but I hope this cute fluffy thing makes everyone laugh!
> 
> Now imagine Ignis asking Prompto to call him mom ...


End file.
